


Guns and Ships

by AAluminium



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Вашингтону приходилось писать длинные послания в Конгресс, а между тем, сбиваясь с ног на пару с Гамильтоном, искать союзников, готовых если не финансово вложиться в дело, то хотя бы поспособствовать со стороны. Разумеется, проку от такого подхода было мало: спасало только то, что генералы, ответственные за наиболее важные операции, не теряли времени даром и оправдывали свое звание успешными стратегическими ходами, хотя и не всегда согласовывая планы с Вашингтоном.





	Guns and Ships

Откровенно говоря, Вашингтон уже не надеялся на помощь извне: несмотря на все его просьбы и в достаточно жесткой форме высказанные требования, Конгресс отнюдь не торопился выполнять поставленные задачи и искать союзников, прикрываясь своими внутренними проблемами, которые, разумеется, не могли ждать ни минуты. Делегаты с жаром обсуждали местное управление, систему законов, почему-то совершенно не страдавшую от своего несовершенства какие-то полтора года назад, и даже борьбу с рабством, осуществляемую пока посредством многочисленных планов, наскоро набросанных пером на заляпанной бумаге. Даже в подобного рода делах конгрессмены не могли прийти к соглашению: в самом простом предложении, высказанном, например, Делавэром, они умудрялись найти какой-то тайный смысл, доступный только избранным, и если эта точка зрения не поддерживалась остальными, то спор разгорался с новой силой – только едва ли он относился к высказанному мнению. 

Удивительного единодушия штаты добивались только в одном случае: если речь шла о ходе войны и ее издержках. Тогда делегаты проявляли потрясающее единогласие, искусно игнорируя письма главнокомандующего – или отвечая в непревзойденно расплывчатых понятиях. В целом создавалось впечатление, что революция, происходящая где-то далеко за пределами столицы, мало волновала Конгресс – если вообще оказывала хоть какое-то влияние на работу делегатов: вспоминали о ней политики только тогда, когда дела были действительно плохи, и порох начинал щекотать им ноздри. Если кому-нибудь казалось, что на улице промелькнул красный мундир, то конгрессмены с легкостью демонстрировали чудеса ловкости и лучшие навыки верховой езды в попытках улепетнуть со всех ног в более безопасное место. 

Однако даже это не мешало им пропускать мимо глаз письма с поля боя: спасаясь бегством, конгрессмены винили в своих бедах всех вокруг – вероятно, даже самого господа Бога, – но стоило суматохе немного поулечься, как делегаты тут же принимались за свое: за обсуждение «насущных проблем» вроде реформации судебной системы Вирджинии. Из-за этого не клеился диалог между политиками и военными: Вашингтону приходилось писать длинные послания в Конгресс, а между тем, сбиваясь с ног на пару с Гамильтоном, искать союзников, готовых если не финансово вложиться в дело, то хотя бы поспособствовать со стороны. Разумеется, проку от такого подхода было мало: спасало только то, что генералы, ответственные за наиболее важные операции, не теряли времени даром и оправдывали свое звание успешными стратегическими ходами, хотя и не всегда согласовывая планы с Вашингтоном. 

Но умение и талант вести бой не решало проблем с недостатком провизии и отсутствием финансирования. Даже самый бравый генерал, не раз и не два проявивший доблесть в схватке, не разберется во всех юридических и экономических проволочках, которыми так козыряли в Конгрессе и с которыми обещали бороться. Гамильтон успешно справлялся и с этим ответственным заданием, но не мог же один человек выполнять работу десятерых постоянно! В конце концов, навыки стрельбы и владения штыком едва ли пересекались с умением считать и вести дипломатические переговоры с возможными противниками Англии. Подумать только, политическая основа страны, ратовавшая за свободу и равенство, противоречила сама себе, своим полнейшим равнодушием препятствуя победе идеалов, самой же и провозглашенных! Как можно было вообще думать о победе, если на плечах армии лежит и забота о продовольствии, и тяготы, которыми обычно занимаются люди другого склада ума? Вашингтон с трудом воздерживался от крепких и долгих тирад в адрес конгрессменов – и то только потому, что иначе потерял бы контроль над ситуацией в лагере, которая и без этого требовала его полного контроля: не дай бог среди солдат назреет бунт! В условиях войны и тотальной нехватки провианта восстание может грозить виселицей каждому второму колонисту, особо яро выступавшему против гнета Англии. 

‒ Мари Жозеф Поль Ив Рош Жильбер дю Мотье, маркиз де Лафайет, ‒ произнес высокий молодой человек с сильным французским акцентом. – К вашим услугам, сэр. У меня есть рекомендация от monsieur Франклина. 

Тонкая изящная рука стремительно – и в то же время с неописуемой грацией потомственного аристократа – рванулась к нагрудному карману и извлекла конверт, подписанный тонким каллиграфическим почерком доктора Бенджамина Франклина. Главнокомандующий тем временем изучал незнакомца взглядом: несмотря на вежливый кивок приветствия, Вашингтон с видимой неохотой взял письмо из обтянутой белой шелковой перчаткой руки маркиза. Восхитительно, очередной выскочка с неуемным желанием воинской славы и совершенным отсутствием желания взяться за оружие! Неужели еще одна обуза в виде нахохлившегося мальца с кучей денег? Мало ему своих проблем, теперь еще возиться с едва вышедшим из детского возраста мальчишкой! В гибкой фигуре Лафайета угадывалась определенная стать – высокий, стройный, он словно сошел с портретов, которые так любили рисовать в Европе, но картинки, сколь красивы бы они ни были, совсем не годятся для тягот и лишений военной жизни, особенно если эти картинки донельзя изнежены богатством, по наследству доставшимся от многочисленных предков. 

– Добро пожаловать в штаб, маркиз, – выдавил из себя главнокомандующий, умело пряча интерес и подозрение и возвращая французу наскоро прочитанное письмо Франклина. Удивительно, но на старика-ученого мальчонка произвел неизгладимое – и наиприятнейшее впечатление. Умудренный опытом, он советовал оберегать молодого маркиза и сдерживать его героически-опасные порывы. 

«Этот юноша, – писал Франклин, – отважный воин, способный на многие и многие подвиги, при условии, что у него будет хороший наставник, которого я вижу в вас. Пусть вас не отпугивает его юность – маркиз де Лафайет прекрасно подготовлен, и, к моему величайшему удивлению, недурно знаком с военным делом. Однако горячая голова и всеобъемлющее желание преодолеть все трудности разом делают его безрассудным и непоследовательным. Вашингтон, в ваших силах держать ситуацию под контролем! Используйте энтузиазм маркиза, свой опыт – и тогда вы получите чудесного бойца, на которого не страшно положиться! Уверен, маркиз де Лафайет произведет на вас наиприятнейшее впечатление – просто дайте ему войти в курс дела. Б. Франклин». 

Да, поспорить со словами старого ученого было непросто: француз действительно выглядел чересчур одухотворенным – незнакомый с реальным положением вещей в разношерстной армии, вооруженной чем угодно кроме действенного оружия, маркиз наверняка лелеял надежды на скорую победу. Главнокомандующий подавил горькую ухмылку: этот ребенок явно придет в ужас при виде нищего отряда голодранцев, с пугающим остервенением ощипывающих тощего гуся. Французы бы уже давно устроили бунт – любой поднял бы восстание, если бы только оставались силы. Война и в самом деле меняла отношение ко многим вещам – к еде и морали в особенности – но вряд ли маркиз когда-либо сталкивался с такой жадностью и отчаянием, сквозивших в каждом отрывистом движении тощих жилистых рук. 

– Уже мечтаете о возвращении домой, маркиз? – криво и устало усмехнулся Вашингтон, моментально распознав досаду на лице француза при виде разномастной толпы – он-то ожидал увидеть нарядные мундиры и готовность к бою! – Вас предупреждали. 

Это испытание молодой человек выдержал с достоинством: склонный верить в лучшее, Жильбер постарался расположить к себе сурового генерала с упрямо сжатым ртом – поначалу Вашингтон показался ему суховатым и бесчувственным, но теперь француз понимал, что у этого усталого человека просто нет сил на эмоции. Американец моментально вызвал его симпатию, и маркиз не стал этого скрывать. 

– Нет, сэр, напротив, – произнес он с тем же французским прононсом и характерным придыханием, – мое желание участвовать в правом деле от этого только усилилось. И… если вы позволите, – юноша устремил взгляд ярко блестящих глаз в изможденное и изборожденное морщинами лицо, – я приму самое непосредственное участие в освобождении вашей страны. Ни один народ не заслуживает того, что происходит с вами, сэр. Я сделаю все, что зависит от меня. 

Лицо Вашингтона просветлело: несмотря на то, что он все еще относился к «юнцу» с подозрением и некоторым недоверием, готовность принять непосредственное участие в боевых действиях его решительно подкупала. Если этот желторотый птенец и в самом деле так хорош, как пишет Франклин, то шанс на победу еще оставался. 

– А вы и правда знаете, что нужно сказать. Что ж, вынужден признать, что я приятно удивлен… и в первую очередь – вашим замечательным английским. 

Юноша просиял – и до того обрадовался, что неуклюже снес рукой подсвечник в палатке Вашингтона, чем вызвал улыбку генерала. 

– У меня выдалось немного свободного времени на корабле. Я посчитал необходимым изучить азы. 

– Азы? Вы недооцениваете собственные способности, маркиз. 

Напряжение постепенно спало: столь неформальный способ поддержать светскую беседу сработал, и союзники увидели друг друга в новом свете. Маркиз де Лафайет уже не казался Вашингтону наивным знатным выскочкой, способным только бахвалиться перед французской аристократией своими выдуманными подвигами на поле боя в стране, которую в Европе до сих пор считали дикой, и поэтому генерал даже позволил себе легкую улыбку. Главнокомандующий, и без того поразивший юношу своим нескрываемым величием, теперь вовсе превратился в кумира, которого так не хватало молодому человеку: следовать за кем-то таким же отважным, как Джордж Вашингтон он почел бы за честь. 

– В таком случае, маркиз, считаю нужным ввести вас в курс дела. Уверен, что вы уже от мистера Франклина знаете последние новости, но если вы увидите своими глазами то, о чем вам столько рассказывали… 

– С превеликим удовольствием! – прервал генерала француз, не сумев совладать с собственным радостным волнением. – Возможно, это даже позволит мне усовершенствовать тот план, над которым я раздумывал на корабле… 

Здесь молодой человек задумался: еще до окончательного решения американцев он не раз возвращался к особенностям ведения войны, акцентируя внимание на казавшихся ему важными деталях. Лафайет прекрасно знал, что основываясь только на словах третьих лиц хорошего плана не сделать, но тем не менее прикидывал и разрабатывал стратегию, которую в дальнейшем можно было бы улучшить, добавив детали с учетом географического положения и местности. 

– План? У вас есть конкретные идеи? – Вашингтон сделал шаг вперед. – Вы можете предложить какой-то вариант? 

– Как я уже сказал, – маркиз слегка улыбнулся, – у меня было beaucoup de temps… много времени на корабле. И я действительно обдумывал услышанное. Angleterre – морская держава, поэтому победы на суше ничего, в сущности, вам не дают. Потери Континентальной армии бьют по этой же самой Континентальной армии, в то время как потеря пехоты вынуждает англичан использовать эту уловку в качестве обманного маневра, позволяя все силы бросить на море и вести бой оттуда. Ваши одиннадцать тысяч не слишком хорошо вооруженных солдат – прошу прощения за прямоту, сэр, – против могущественной империи… это la différence terrible. Вы – герой, решившийся выступить против этой могущественной империи, против гнета и законов, чуждых вам самим! Это не может не заслуживать уважения, сэр. Во мне это вызывает исключительный восторг – и желание служить вам, помогать всеми возможными способами. 

Такая пламенная тирада потрясла генерала до глубины души: за открытое противоборство и попытку поднять голову даже в Конгрессе его за глаза называли дураком и глупцом, у которого нет никаких шансов выстоять. Несмотря на то, что идея лизать пятки королю Георгу конгрессменам тоже не нравилась, мысль о победе едва ли приходила в их светлые головы: главнокомандующий виделся им просто эксцентричным стариком с неплохими – но все-таки не идеальными – военными навыками, которые вряд ли поможет отшлифовать революция. А мальчишка, всего пару лет назад отцепившейся от материнской юбки, совершенно серьезно и без иронии в голосе восхищается его поступком, предлагает любую помощь и готов поднять на уши всю Францию, если придется! Мальчуган, который годился ему в сыновья, юноша девятнадцати лет от роду не испугался того, чего так сильно опасались делегаты: он и в самом деле намеревался отдать жизнь за страну, которую впервые видел. Да, ему не чуждо было тщеславие; пускай его рвением и руководило поначалу непомерное честолюбие, но говорил он искренне и от чистого сердца – маркиз де Лафайет не искал дешевой славы тыловой крысы, просидевшей всю войну в безопасном укреплении лагеря, а потом вернувшейся, чтобы увенчаться лавровым венком и бог знает чем еще. Предложения, которые он выдвигал, подразумевали и его непосредственное участие в операциях – от опасности молодой маркиз и в самом деле не бежал, отважно глядя в лицо врагу. 

– Так что же вы предлагаете? – с интересом спросил Вашингтон, уже пристальнее разглядывая рыжеволосого юношу. – Нашего флота… недостаточно, чтобы отрезать британцам путь. 

– Верно. Поэтому я привез свой. 

Генерал поймал себя на мысли, что маркиз опережает события, и его и в самом деле стоит оберегать: то ли он предусмотрел подобную ситуацию, то ли просто действовал наугад. Его стратегия была неплоха, но, очевидно, требовала существенных доработок: что если английский флот был лучше оснащен?.. С виду холеный аристократ, Лафайет не только ознакомился с основами английского языка и неплохо на нем разговаривал, но еще и потрудился проштудировать военное дело, с которым и среди его отряда был знаком далеко не каждый! Он, вероятно, много часов провел в изучении разного рода мелочей, включая, наверное, даже рельеф!

– Однако на детальную проработку плана все еще понадобится время, – маркиз взглянул на Вашингтона и как-то по-детски почесал кончик носа, как будто его только что щелкнула ветка. – Необходимо разведать обстановку, понять, есть ли запасные варианты, как распределить силы… 

– Маркиз, ваши знания… впечатляют. Думаю, приступить мы можем прямо завтра: проверить укрепления на Делавэре. А сейчас я настаиваю: хоть долгая дорога и не отразилась на вашем великодушии, отдохнуть вам все-таки необходимо. Чувствуйте себя спокойно – Америка станет для своего спасителя вторым домом, это я вам гарантирую.


End file.
